


The translator

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [30]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The translator

Logically, Antje knew Loch had made the right choice. Their relationship would have derailed both their careers. She wouldn't have become a professor, risen through the ranks, and finally become head of the department, one of the youngest in the history of the Castalia. And Loch could never have been promoted to the Palace Guard, and then to the dizzying post of Chief Sorceror if he'd been in an openly inter-House marriage. It would have been a huge mistake.

But sometimes she secretly wished that she was the kind of woman he would have willingly made such a mistake for.


End file.
